This invention relates generally to decorative items and specifically to decorative knobs used to replace standard oven, stove and other appliance control knobs to alter the appearance of the appliance for aesthetic purposes.
The household kitchen provides countless possibilities for individuals to customize aesthetics to suit their own personal preferences. Wall paint and coverings, window treatments, table cloths and place mats, table centerpieces, and kitchen utensils may all be selected to coordinate and create a pleasing overall appearance in the kitchen. Kitchen appliances, especially large appliances such as stoves, ranges, and refrigerators, are typically available in limited colors often requiring individuals to compromise their decorative plans. Moreover, the appearance of control knobs typically supplied with large appliances is optimized for control function with little regard for coordination with the surrounding decor. U.S. Design Pat. 493,090 discloses a typical rotary control knob for an appliance.
Knobs having decorative features are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,329 by Gulette discloses a transparent plastic knob enclosing changeable metallic caps that give the appearance of a metal knob. Changing the color or material of the metal cap allows the appearance of the knob to be altered to suit a specific decor need while using a common knob structure. The shape of the knob is not altered by the different metallic caps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,882 by Howie discloses a control knob having an improved decorative end cap that may be changed to alter the appearance the control knob. Howie also teaches use of different metallic end caps to provide a richer appearance than that of a pure plastic control knob. In practical use, a single design is typically used in multiple locations on a single appliance, such as a kitchen range. So while the appearance of the knobs may be altered during production, a matched set is generally used on a single appliance.
Decorative knobs are also well-known in other uses, such as door and furniture knobs. Higher emphasis is placed on integrating these knobs with their surrounding decor. Ornate designs are commonly employed on furniture as drawer and door pulls. U.S. Design Pat. 355,834 by Chieda discloses a drawer pull knob designed to resemble a basket fruit and vegetables and is illustrative of the art. Door knobs are another application in which greater design variety exists. U.S. Design Pat. 340,637 by Campbell discloses a decorative door or cabinet knob in the shape of a pig's head. However, none of these designs are envisioned for use as appliance controls.
It would be desirable to provide a cost-effective method to enable individuals to exercise greater flexibility in coordinating design elements in their household kitchens to suit a wider variety of aesthetics.